Trapped
by wrecked
Summary: AU ShugoxAnissa Its not such a good idea to get stuck in a car with a hyperactive blonde who holds grudges... especially when she just so happens to be your girlfriend.


**Another one-shot yes, but its a Shugo/Anissa pairing, you'll see with I titled this the way I did later. READ AWAY**

Horns honked and air conditioners whirred loudly. Even so, it was hot enough to where you could almost smell the heat and dust. Leaning over, Shugo hit the dashboard for umpteenth time for the Air conditioning to suddenly work again. Damn Tengaki and his annoying habit of tinkering with his car. This was the ninth time Tengaki screwed something up when he leant his car to him.

The brown-haired boy of eighteen leaned back into his leather chair and refrained from wiping the sweat off his brow despite how annoying it felt. Any movement would make him sweat worse and his riding companion was not helping. Although she hadn't moved for a couple minutes, she was provoking some major discomfort for him.

Shugo hadn't wanted to come out on such a sweltering hot day, nor had he wanted to drive to the library to return the month late library book, nor had he wanted to drive during the lunch rush hour. But the thought of having to endure an entire extra day of her long-suffering glances that made it seem as though she was one of those annoying dogs that just watched you until they got what they wanted was more than he could bear.

Not that he would have to worry about her doing that, she hadn't spoken to him since the evening before and that was one of the things making him uncomfortable. Anissa Nagoya was known for one of her abilities being the inability to stop talking and here she was, sitting calm and collectedly without a word while in a white tank top and a short, black mini-skirt, staring mischievously out the window. Her skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat and once in awhile she would move to get more comfortable.

This brought his back to one of the difficulties he was facing.

She was provoking him and she knew it. Call it punishment, cruel fun, whatever you want, but it was still a fact that his girlfriend was enjoying herself immensly despite the hot heat and confined space. Any outside observer would not believe his thoughts but no one knew the blonde, blue-eyed, sometimes she-devil like Shugo Tanega did.

It wasn't the upward tilt of the corners of her mouth trying to hold back an evil smirk or the devil like gleam in her eyes that set him off adn told him that every movement was done with extreme purpose. The way she kept stretching and sighing softly, the tank-top cut dangerously low in the front and back of her body and they way she flexed her legs teasingly, raising them up onto the dashboard occasionally to see if the postion was comfortable.

Outside, annoying horns continuously honked and Shugo wondered why he had agreed to this.

Oh yeah, that nagging emotion called guilt.

It hadn't been his fault! Of couse, pleading those words in female company would mark him as guilty as possible. But he wasn't entirely in wrong section, she had fault too! With her personality demanding attention all the time, he had the right to sometimes get annoyed, right? Just because they were finally going out didn't mean that they're differences disappeared, did it? He had been watching a documentary on the ebola virus for his high school science class when she came in and demanded affection that she had supposedly not received for over two days. Who the hell was counting the minutes in between hugs or kisses or times when they were wrestling 'over the remote'? All she had to do was curl up next to him on the couch instead of taking the remote and turning the television off, all the while still standing and leaving him untouched except the for the yells in his ear. It wasn't his fault he had such a devious girlfriend! And she had looked at him with those deep brown eyes when he told her to let him finish the project and even pouted innocently when said.

For God's sake, she was like a cat!

A cute, sleek, amazingly funny and addictive cat, but a cat none the less.

He glanced over at her again, seeing her shift, and watched her stretch her legs and arch her back seductively, her tank top damp with sweat and tight on her body, making Shugo notice her curves suddenly.

She even moved like a cat!

"Why are you staring at me?"

Her voice broke through the silence of horns and air in a low, carefully chosen voice rather than her natural hyper and high-pitched tone.

Shugo shrugged, turning his head away to focus on the clock on the radio. At least the clock wouldn't accuse him on ignoration, now would it?

"I wasn't," was the reply he gave.

He was surprised when she didn't pursue the subject any further and wondered how badly he angered her.

Her fingers tensed and her eyes looked over to the knob on the radio.

Looking from the radio, to Anissa, then back to the radio, he narrowed his eyes. She wouldn't...

Leaning forward, Anissa turned the knob and some loud metal music by a band he'd never heard came on, her bare arm brushing against his as she returned to her earlier position, head now bobbing and hair bouncing with the invisible beat he couldn't seem to place.

He would have complained to her about turning the music up so loud and ruining his speakers but found it immpossible due to the dryness of his mouth. Reluctantly, more angry with himself than her, he went back to staring at the clock.

Anissa's movements died down and she went back to glaring out the window with her blue eyes, feet up on the dash board, foot still tapping. Her bare foot.

When the hell had he taken off her sandals and hadn't he told her a thousands to not put her feet on the dash?

His angry comment was cut off when she brought down her legs and folded them underneath her body, giving him a slight veiw of the lace panties under her skirt. When her hand went down to rest on her thigh for a second, the realization that she was provoking him came back into mind.

Damn her and her seductive movements.

Looking back at the clock, then up to see if the traffic was moving, which it wasn't, then back down to the clock, he decided to not look at her until after they were in some air conditioned building.

Hearing the click of her seatbelt unfastening, he forgot about not looking at her and watched as she streched once again, more movement than all the other times before, spreading her legs almost invitingly and putting her hands against the small of her back and popping it out of the stiff form it was it.

When would she stop?

Shugo forced himself to look back at the clock, and mentally berating himself for being unable to keep to his personal promises. He'd nearly spaced out when Anissa reached over him suddenly, one hand on his leg to keep balance.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She snorted to herself then let out a bemused scoff. "Opening a window since you're too stubborn and prude to unlock mine."

He held back a response and only glared at the back of her head as the window slowly rolled down, letting in gush of hot air, but at least it was moving none the less. She retreated back to her seat, but to his surprise, her hand remained on his knee. Wearing a long pair of dark blue jeans, he could still feel the heat of her hand coming through and goosebumps traveled up his leg and back. What the hell did she think she was doing?

"What--"

"Traffics moving, let's go," she ordered, not moving an inch, her eyes on the road.

Looking out the front windshield, Shugo removed the brake and stepped lightly on the right pedal, the car jerking forward with the sudden acceleration, his knuckles white as hit gripped the steering wheel tightly to control himself. Slowing the car down, Shugo was aware that her hand had slid down further up his leg when he pushed the accelerator and jerked back even more when the car jerked and it was now tracing small circles on his inner thigh.

"Anissa..." he began, warning in his voice, although he knew perfectly well she wouldn't heed it, he glanced over to her but her eyes were hidden by those long blonde bangs in her face. Her fingers continued the circle movements on his inner thigh and her left suddenly repositioned itself behind his neck, massaging the skin there and Shugo swallowed back a lump that decided to rest in the middle of his throat. "I'm driving, Anissa."

She did not stop her actions, only shrugging uncaringly.

"I asked you to make time for me yesterday but you were too busy so now I've got you where you can't get away," she said simply, her icey eyes gleaming darker than usual. "So technically, this is all your doing."

His doing? How the hell was his girlfriend being seductive and sly his fault? There was a part of him that didn't mind and was rather pleased, but there was also the rational side of him telling him that he was driving.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" he demanded, not as dark and strong as he had hoped, trying now to notice the fact that her hand was moving closer and closer to him. "And could you please not do that, I'm trying to-"

His sentence was cut off as her mouth was pressed over his, her tongue searching already. Her hand finally left his thigh but he didn't really notice as he was almost involuntarily kissing her back. He felt her lift herself up off the leather chair and repostion herself on top of him, on leg between him and the door, the other stretching out into the back liesurely, pressed in between him and the steering wheel. Though the amount of restricted space didn't stop her quest to trace her lips along his jawline.

"Anissa, you shouldn't be doing this," he breathed, forcing his eyes to not close as he stared at the unmoving traffic as she moved on to nibbling his ear, pressing herself against him and slipping her hands under his plain white tee and resting on his abdomen.

"It's not like anyone's demanding we move," she whispered in between kisses, one hand trailing up and running through his hair affectionately.

"Anissa, come on," he said, trying to sound annoyed with her. "You don't... you don't have a..."

"Seatbelt?"

"Seatbelt on," he nodded against her neck, his eyes still trying to close. "I could get... a ticket..."

"Chance it," she whispered incaringly.

"People are watching."

"Charge'm admission."

"Anissa!" Shugo pushed Anissa as far as allowed, pushing her back up against the steering wheel and setting off the horn, although neither of them really heard it. "You can't do that... this... to me while we're in a moving vehicle, we could... you could uh..." He trailed off as she had gone back to nibbling on his ear, tugging on it slightly.

"What, Shugo? What could happen?" she whispered evilly.

The beeping had subsided and did nothing to soothe Shugo's whirling and frustrated mind. His voice was lost as he tried to answer but the mixture of lavender and her own scent was slowly driving him crazy.

"Anissa."

She had moved to his mouth, brushing her lips against his, as though still waiting for him to speak, making him hold back a moan. "Are you sorry for last night?" she asked, positioning her knees on either sides of his hips. "Are you sorry for ignoring me? Hmm, Shugo?"

So this is what it came down to, the fiend... the fiend that was really good with her lips...

He couldn't take it anymore.

He knew he was nodding, against his will might the proud part of him add, but he couldn't car less at the moment. Her hands were... and her lips... and...

God damn it!

With a resolute movement, he had reached around her and pressed the button to turn on the emergency side blinkers, before crushing her against him and seizing her lips in a forceful kiss as though trying to turn around who was dominating who.

"You are... paying... for this..." he whispered during frenzied movements as he slipped his hands under the back of her shirt.

"In what... sense?"

There was a silence as Shugo pulled Anissa even tighter, his hands buried in the back of her hair as he kissed her soundly. Hearing the small moan in the back of her throat he pulled back.

"Both."

**another one-shot added to the list, so sue me. Reveiw please.**


End file.
